


Lance's New Toy

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Ended Dildo, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Hunk's final class of the day ends and he's more than excited to spend winter break with his boyfriends, who have been planning a special scene to start off their holiday together.





	Lance's New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated x

“Okay, he just said he’s on his way. Lay down, pretty boy.”

Keith frowned but a blush made its way on his cheeks as he laid down on Hunk’s bed. Keith and Lance were alone in Hunk’s dorm, though it did take some convincing to get his roommate to leave. As soon as he did, Lance took out all of their toys from his backpack. He and Keith went through them and decided on which ones to use as they waited for Hunk to arrive.

They had been planning to surprise Hunk like this ever since he caught them fucking in Keith’s car about a month ago.

 _“Gross, I think I just touched an empty sauce packet.”_ _Lance could only let out a single laugh before Keith snapped his hips harder into him. “Don’t say it.”_

_“Baby, you can-”_

_“Don’t.”_

_“Y-you can touch my sauce packet.”_

_Keith groaned as Lance’s body started to shake underneath him. The sound leaving his lips was a mixture of laughter and gasps of pleasure as he continued pounding into him. Keith pushed Lance’s legs so far back that he was now bent in half, moving his hands to choke his boyfriend._

_He did so carefully, watching Lance’s dazed expression to make sure he was okay. His cheeks were pink, hair tousled, and traces of cum still on his lips from moments prior. With one more thrust of Keith’s hips, Lance had clenched down hard as Keith swore the other’s eyes rolled back in his head._

_Lance could barely gasp out Keith’s name as he came, painting both of their chests. Keith somehow forced himself to move his grip on Lance’s neck to his shoulder, holding it hard enough to leave bruises as he found his own release. They were both a gasping, sticky mess as they came down from their high. Keith tossed all cares out the window, letting his body fall on top of Lance’s._

_At least until they heard a knock on the driver seat window, panic and fear flooding their minds until they recognized the voice._

_“Are you boys finished or can I join?”_

_They both let out the breath they’d been holding. Keith_ _awkwardly removing himself from_ _Lance and tied the used condom as Lance struggled to unlock the driver seat door. When it opened, Hunk sat in the car immediately and wasted no time in locking the door again._

_“That was really hot.”_

_“How long… have you been watching?” Lance somehow managed to ask._

_“Since the car’s been moving back and forth.”_

_Hunk leveled the seat back so that the chair was now closer to touching the backseat. Keith was still recovering but took the hint and pulled Lance to sit up so Hunk could continue in having the seat lay as flat as it could. Lance let out a single moan, slowly moving his arms around his neck. His legs were hooking themselves around Keith’s waist again as Lance began nuzzling his throat._

_“So...” Hunk started, “...who’s going to ride me and who’s sitting on my face?”_

“Keith, are you even listening to me?”

“No, what did- okay, _no_ , we didn’t agree on that one.”

Keith immediately sat back up, scooting to the headboard as Lance pulled out a double ended dildo from his bag. Lance waved it comically in his hand before laughing, throwing it at Keith who just let it hit the bed a few inches from him.

“Hunk would love it, babe.”

“Then _he_ can use it.”

Lance sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to convince him with his words. “Alright, _I’ll_ use it then and you can’t touch me until he gets here.”

“Whatever.” Keith mumbled and hugged one of Hunk’s pillows and as he watched Lance start to undress, regret pooled in the pit of his stomach. “Have you been wearing that all day?”

Lance smirked, not answering him. He had only undone the button and zipper of his jeans, the black lace peeking out. The tan-skinned man then took off his shirt, revealing even more of the lingerie set he was wearing.

“I hate you.”

Lance laughed and slowly pushed down his pants. “You still have time to change your mind…”

Keith didn’t reply but his eyes remained focused on the show in front of him. Lance took out a bottle of lube from his backpack, finally pushing it on the floor as that was the last item he needed. He crawled onto the bed and made sure to stay at only an arm’s length away from Keith.

When Lance turned around, he had to force himself not to laugh when Keith swore at the sight. Lance’s panties were backless and it was giving Keith an excellent view of the butt plug he had put in earlier that morning.

“Lance, please…”

Lance arched his back and looked over his shoulder. “You know what I want you to do.”

“If I don’t like it-”

“You can stop. I won’t make you do anything, I just want to try it.”

Keith paused another moment before setting Hunk’s pillow in its original spot, leaning forward to grab the bottle of lube. He sat up on his knees and pushed down the last item of clothing before sitting back, pulling them off his legs and throwing them carelessly onto the floor.

Lance turned back around so he could watch Keith as he lubed up two fingers and trailed them down. Lance kept his eyes trained on Keith’s face, loving how his expressions changed with each passing moment.

When they caught each other’s stare, no words were exchanged as Lance understood exactly what his boyfriend wanted. Keith laid on his back and raised his legs up, wiping away leftover lube messily onto his chest without a care. Lance moved closer and applied the substance to his fingers before circling Keith’s hole.

He didn’t tease for long, fearful that Keith would become frustrated and back out of trying their new toy. Lance quickly made his way to four fingers and was all but fucking Keith with them, who now had his legs thrown over Lance’s shoulders.

“Please… just-just fuck me instead.”

Lance laughed as his request, letting his fingers push in further as he found the spot that would have Keith moaning louder. Keith’s fists were clenching and unclenching the blankets underneath them, back arched, and head thrown back on the pillows. Lance would have taken a picture to add to his collection but his phone was in his backpack.

Keith looked beautiful. His face was twisted in bliss, breathy moans leaving his pink, plush lips. His hair was a mess, the black painted over the pillows and some strands stuck to the sweat on his face. Lance wanted to kiss him but the position they were in made it extremely difficult. Lance started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, preparing Keith for what came next, when he felt Keith’s hole clench.

Lance acted fast as he moved his free hand to the base of Keith’s cock, the raven-haired man whining as his release was stolen from him.

“Asshole…” Keith breathed out.

Lance smirked, wiggling the fingers that were inside of him and getting the high-pitched reaction he wanted. “That’s what I’m doing, sweetheart.”

“Nng, Lance…”

Keith wanted to express his irritation further but Lance had already returned to the previous motions. He felt slight movement on the bed as the fingers inside him became more laxed. Keith groaned, moving a hand to hold Lance’s wrist still before he began fucking himself harder on his boyfriend’s fingers.

“K-Keith!”

Keith could only mumble an incoherent reply, mind lost in the stars. Lance was torn as he had just lubed up the toy to replace his fingers, but his boyfriend was _fucking himself on his fingers_ and Lance definitely didn’t want to be the one to stop him. He let Keith take control, moving his free hand to his own cock and tried to keep in time with Keith’s sloppy motions.

“L-Lance, put it in.”

Lance blinked, not sure he heard him right. “Huh?”

_“Put it in.”_

“Ah, what- oh. Yeah, okay...”

Keith almost reluctantly let go of Lance’s wrist, unable to stop the whine leaving his lips at the loss. Lance took his attention away from chasing his own orgasm to focus on Keith, reaching for the double ended dildo again. Their eyes met and Keith relaxed his body, trusting Lance as he lined the head up with his hole.

As soon as it made contact, Keith shivered as goosebumps flooded over his skin.

“Are you okay? You don’t have to-”

“Lance, it’s just cold. I’m okay, I promise.”

“Okay. We can stop whenever you want, just tell me.”

“I know.”

Lance started again, eyes focused on Keith’s face as it screwed up in pleasure again. He arched his back up, off the bed and only when his mouth opened with a silent moan, did Lance stop pushing the toy inside. After giving Keith almost a minute to adjust, he went to ask Keith if he could move it but the other spoke first.

“Come ‘ere.”

Lance slowly crawled over Keith’s body. “What?”

“Turn around.”

His eyes lit up in realization, heat starting to pool in his stomach as he imagined what Keith was planning to do. Lance turned around without complaint, positioning his ass directly over Keith’s face.

Lance had to tear his eyes away from Keith’s groin, the sight of his hard cock and the dildo inside him was too much. He looked up and tried to focus on the ceiling as he felt Keith begin to teasingly pull at the butt plug. Lance gasped, his hands grabbing Keith’s hips, which in turn had him moan at the pressure.

In a single movement, Keith pulled the plug out of Lance with a pop and roughly pulled his body back. His tongue entered Lance’s hole so suddenly that the blue-eyed man let out a sound of surprise, accidently scratching Keith’s stomach as he was pitched backward. Keith immediately retracted the muscle to lick an obscenely loud and wet trail from just behind his balls back up to his hole.

Lance arched further as heat pooled in his stomach. He wanted to move his hands to his cock to find his release but knew if he did, he would lose his balance and Keith would probably lose the ability the breathe. The image had Lance giggling which Keith frowned at, moving his arms so they were wrapped around Lance’s thighs.

Lance’s laughing morphed into high-pitched, breathy gasps as Keith pulled them even closer together. He couldn’t move his legs now. With his freedom taken away and the relentless pace that Keith was fucking his hole with his tongue, his body was overwhelmed.

Lance barely registered the door opening and Hunk’s voice carrying over to his ears as he rode out his orgasm. When he came down, he leaned forward until he felt a sticky substance on his cheek and blinked. It was Keith’s cock. Hard, and right in front of his face.

With dazed eyes, he took the treat in his mouth until it reached the back of his throat and he only had to swallow twice before Keith was shooting his load down his throat. The hands that were on Lance’s hips tightened even more, definitely leaving bruises on his tan skin.

Lance made sure to swallow every drop that Keith gave him and when there was no more left, he removed his mouth with a pop. He didn’t register any of the words that were being exchanged between his boyfriends, exhaustion taking over. He slumped forward, head hitting the blanket between Keith’s knees.

Maybe they could use their new toy together on Christmas instead.


End file.
